Cato's suprise
by ZeroKirby
Summary: A story told from Cato's Point of View. Cato gets a visit from an unlikely person from his past. Just read the damn thing. It's really good! UNDER HEAVY REVISION!
1. The Cato Encounter

I prepared for the tribute parade. I got into my gladiator outfit, when I saw a familiar head of hair. I walked up to this figure, and I said, "Hey!" He turned around, and I didn't believe my eyes. "OMFG! It's my lover, Cato!" He cried. "Yes, Ryan. What are you doing here?" I asked. "Oh, I'm participating in the Hunger Games." He said simply. "Guess what I'm going to be for the tribute parade?" "What?" "A fallen angel...I shall reveal my TRUE form!" I gulped. "You're being Zero Two?" "Yes, so everyone shall know my sadness... see ya there!" Ryan walked away. I walked towards my chariot, where Clove was waiting. "Where. were. you." She said dangerously. "None of your buisness." I looked around, and sure enough, I saw Zero Two, flying overhead, masked by darkness. He was COLOSSAL in size, I was just a mere speck compared to him, and yet, noone saw him. How? I was startled out of my thoughts, when the chariot started to move. Zero Two descended, stopping in front from where the president was sitting. Blood poured out of his enormous blood-red eye, and his halo was glowing brightly, brighter than all the lights in the capitol combined. "Greetings, Panem. As you can see, I am a fallen angel." Zero boomed. "Yes, now get out of the way, please." said Snow calmly. "DO NOT TEST ME, TYRANT!" roared Zero. "YOUR PUNY WEAPONS DO NOT DETER ME! Anyway, I'am the 25th tribute, partnering with Cato, my lover. And, I shall take my leave." Zero flew away. I didn't pay much attention to Snow's speech, all I needed to do was to find Ryan. I couldn't find him, so I got ready for the interview. I had a sky-blue tux on. I walked out on stage, from my prep room, where I was greeted by Caesar. The interview seemed to have gone by quickly. "Are you confident about this year?" "Of course. I'm vicious, and I'm ready to kill." I said. Then I heard screaming. "Are you really, Cato?" said a strange, yet familiar voice. A dark figure descended, unleashing fury while doing so. He had a golden crown, which was exuding an aura that was practically radiating raw power. "Greetings, Cato. I am Ryan. We have met before." "You guys have?" asked Flickerman. "NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS, FOOL!" Ryan screeched. Casear shut up. "No shit." "Nice to see you too, love." A collective gasp traveled throughout the audience. "SILENCE!" boomed Ryan. Ryan leaned over and whispered, "We need to leave, now. But before I do, would you like to see MY tuxes special ability?" He asked. There was a collective 'YES'. "Is it safe?" I asked. "Yes, darling, it is, as long as you don't get in the way." Ryan took a deep breath, and spun. Poison Knives emerged, spinning at lethal speeds. "WHEEE!" I got up from my seat. He approached the seat I was sitting in. It was chopped up into tiny little pieces. He was done in a few seconds. "Kay. Sorry to be in such a hurry, but we have some...unfinished buisness." I said. Ryan forcefully yanked on my arm, taking me offstage. "Man, You've really grown some muscles." I said casually. "No shit." "What's with the attitude?" Ryan turned around. "I'm anxious. Can't you tell?" "About what?" "I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING LOSE YOU!" He screamed. Katniss, normally calm, turned our way, watching us with obvious interest. "Why do you like me so much?" "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, CATO!" He screeched. The room grew silent. "You...l-l-love me?" I asked nervously. "YES! With all my heart! Oh, and by the way, I've gotten pretty damn lethal with a sword." said Ryan. "Have we?" I cracked a grin. "Yes. Allow me to demonstrate." Ryan summoned a sword. "SWORD BEAM!" The energy that followed was tremendous, tearing up everything in it's path. "AWESOME!" I said. "Oh, that's not all, love." Ryan pulled out a short, but fat sword. "ULTRA SWORD!" He swung the sword, and it grew 10 times his size. It sliced through the steel, the concrete, the whole thing. My jaw dropped to the floor. Literally. When I finished picking up my jaw, Ryan asked, "MMMHH-MMMH! Have you gotten more, well, there's no rosy way to say this, more muscley? Jeez, look at those pecs! Plan on sharing them with me?" I smiled. "Of course." Ryan squealed in delight. "Yay! What do think of mine?!" Ryan ripped his shirt off, revealing his greek god pecs. "GOOD GOD! You're rivaling even me!" Ryan cackled. "Funny. I'm going to the Hunger Games. I NEED TO FEED!" He bared his fangs. "Sure." "I can be...very persuasive... Hehehe!" We walked back to the tribute tower. The hunger games began. Ryan was standing on the pedestal next to me. He was in his true form, fangs bared, and ready to kill. The counter struck zero. Ryan shot off like a rocket, searching for a victim. He got the boy from district 4. "YOU CHEAP IMITATION!" he screamed. I saw him bite down on the boys' neck. He was squirming. "STOP SQUIRMING, SQUIRM-WORM!" I grabbed my sword. By the time I did so, Katniss grabbed a backpack, and Ryan was done feeding. He walked to my side. "I'm full." He said simply. He pulled out his ultra sword, and swung, cutting down at least 3 tributes. "Katniss, she looks and smells tasty." said Ryan. "If you are implying that you want to feed on her, that's not going to happen. Yet, at least. Come on, let's go find the other careers." We bolted from the cornucopia. "Clove!" I shouted. "I'm right here, meathead." said Clove. "Sup', Clove?" said Ryan. "Who are you?" "THAT IS MY LOVER!" I said fiercely. "Oh. sorry. Your name?" "Oh, it's Ryan. I'm a vampire, and so is Cato." Ryan showed his fangs, which were dripping with blood. "See? Cato hasn't fed yet, and he needs to." "I don't need to feed." "Yes-" an arrow shot Ryan in the back. "OW! GLIMMER SPARKLE!" He pulled out the arrow. "YOU'RE NOT A CAREER!" "BITCH, PLEASE! I'AM TOO!" "OOOH, Glimmer, you gonna' take that?" taunted Clove. "YO MAMMA SO FAT, HER BATHROBE SAYS, 'Barnum and Bailey' on it!" "YO MAMMA SO UGLY, WHEN SHE LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW, SHE WAS ARRESTED FOR PUBLIC OBSCENITY!" Countered Ryan. "YO MAMMA SO STUPID, SHE THOUGHT A QUARTERBACK WAS A REFUND!" "YO MAMMA SO FAT, THE ONLY TIME SHE SEES 90210 IS ON THE SCALE!" Glimmer stopped, knowing she lost. "Let's go tribute hunting." I said. We started walking around the forest when suddenly, a snare sprung, leaving a nasty cut on Ryan's leg. "FUCK!" He shouted. "Ha ha." said Glimmer. "Shut up, pap smear." "LE GASP! HOW DARE YOU!" "I hear snickers." I said. "Probably Marvel, as we have yet to see him yet." Ryan flatly said. Sure enough, Marvel appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. "I found lover-boy." said Marvel. "I HATE Peeta." whined Ryan. "Wah wah. Call the wambulance." sneered Clove. Ryan growled, then began to pout. "I know where Katniss is." said Ryan. "I can smell her." I perked up. "Where?" I asked. "Follow me." He started walking south. We soon approached a lake. "There she is. I GET DIBS ON HER BLOOD!" cried Ryan. "FLYING ESCAR...GON!" He jumped with two plungers. He stuck to the wall by Katniss. "HI KATNISS!" Katniss looked at him as if he was crazy. "CATO! YOU SHOULD TRY THIS! IT'S FUN!" I looked at him. There was an audible, 'POP!' "OH NOES! AUGH!" He fell into the water, getting Katniss even more wet. He bobbed up. "Oh! Is that a burn?! I know how you feel! One time, when I was little, I dropped a burning sparkler on my toe! True story." said Ryan. I started running towards Ryan, to make sure he wasn't hurt. "Don't ever do that again." I said calmly. "I can't guarantee that. I think 12 ran away in our stupor!" Cried Ryan. "Indeed she did." Marvel flatly said. "I think I hear her running!" exclaimed Ryan. He ran, we followed. We came to a stop, about 15 meters from where we were at. "Her scent is strong. She's nearby." Ryan confirmed this by looking up a nearby tree. "AHA! EUREKA! NOT SO ON FIRE, ARE YA?!" Taunted Ryan. Ryan gripped the tree with his claws, and began climbing. He didn't fall. "Katniss, you're not safe up here, you know? Your blood. I need some." I watched him lean forward, taking a bite in Katniss's arm. Blood dripped from the fresh wound, hitting the ground softly. "MMMHH! Your blood is like the worlds finest chocolate-filled truffle!" He exclaimed. "I'm done." He hopped down, landing with a soft thud. "She'll be dead within 2 days, give or take a few hours." He said simply. "Now I feel horrible. I feel like I'm going to-" Ryan ran behind a bush, where he hurled his meal from Katniss, and the one from the district 4 boy. "OH GREAT! NOW I HAVE TO FEED!" He emerged from behind the bush. "Don't go behind there." He warned. Just to see why, I did, and I wish I hadn't. "BLEECCH! WHAT IS THAT MONSTROSITY?!" Cried Glimmer. "Oh. That is the D4 boy's blood. I drank him dry." Clove glared. "What? I hate people who look identical to me." He simply said. "Nighttime. lets go hunting, Cato." "The rest of you, stay here. Make sure Katniss doesn't go anywhere." The group nodded. "Let's go, love." We took off running. "So, when are going to make out?" Ryan asked me. I blushed and looked to the side. "NIGHTLOCK!" Cried Ryan. We screeched to a halt. "Let's keep going. I smell humans." He said. We continued our sprint. We eventually came upon a tribute that was sleeping. It was Foxface. "No. Not her. I would feel guilty killing her." We took off silently, and came upon another tribute. It was Thresh. "Kill him." Whispered Ryan. "Why?" "Can't say. Just do it." We crouched down and pierced his neck and jugular silently. We continued for another three minutes before finishing. "He's dead." Ryan said. We heard the boom of the cannon, signaling his death. "Let's head back to our group." I said. Ryan nodded. We took off in the direction we came from. When we arrived back at our campsite, Ryan walked up to where Clove was. "Clove." He shook her. She lept up, holding her knife in her hand. "What?" "Let me borrow your knife." "Why?" "So I can kill Katniss." She handed him the knife. He aimed at Katniss, and threw it. It cut through the rope she was anchored to, then it embedded itself in her hand. She awoke with a start and cradled her wounded hand. However, she lost her balance and fell, due to this. She hit the ground, rendering her unconscious. "Great job!" admired Clove. "Thank you. I was trained as a ninja back home." He said. Glimmer and Marvel woke. "What was that?" asked Glimmer. "The little ninja vampire knocking Katniss out the tree!" I exclaimed. "So, what are we going to do with her?" asked Marvel. "No clue, but I think we should slip some night-lock into her burn serum." said Ryan. 


	2. Insanity

Thank you to those of you that reviewed! Me and Ryan ran back to where we saw the nightlock bush. "Pluck a few. CAREFULLY!" said Ryan with a tone of warning. He plucked one or two. We carefully ran back to the campsite. "Here. Mix it in." Clove said. She handed us the serum container. Ryan grabbed something to grind the nightlock. I noticed something about his back... It was gushing blood. Two blood-soaked angelic wings were growing. "Ryan, what are those on your back?" I asked. "I'm growing wings, like my father before me, Zero. When they finish growing, they will be massive." He explained while grinding the nightlock. "There. Those potion lessons I took at Hogwarts really paid off!" He showed me his deadly concoction It smelled like death, and it practically was liquid death. "MUAHAHAHAHA! Now all I need to do is slip some into each tributes food, and they die instantly! HEHEHEHEHE " He cackled. "Truly, one drop could kill us all!" I smirked at him. "Stop looking at me like I'm eye-candy Cato!" He shrieked. I smirked even more. "Now, you're just plain irritating me." Ryan said flatly. I smirked my hardest. "I'M GOING TO SHOVE THIS DOWN YOUR THROAT, CATO SNOW!" I heard gasps. No one ever said my last name, It was a secret. "SNOW?! AS IN PRESIDENT SNOW?!" cried Glimmer. "Cat's out of the bag, Cato, even though it was really obvious who you father was, yet so unexpected. I use full names when I get irritated." I layed down. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. "Cato, are you crying?" asked Ryan. "No!" "Yes, you are! Damn it, Cato, I told you not to bottle your emotions up!" Ryan sighed. "Why...Don't you listen to me..." "I don't know." Ryan sighed again. He pulled on the Golden Crown he had with him during the Interview. "Look, I'll be right back, I'm getting us sponsors." He teleported. He reappeared as fast as he disappeared. "How did you do that so fast?" I asked him. "Simple. I let them touch and kiss my nipples." He replied. I blushed. "I didn't think The Great and Mighty Cato could blush!" He said teasingly as he put the Creme' A la Deus back into Katniss's backpack. I shivered. "I think the Gamemakers are sending a snowstorm." I said. "Oh. Good thing I brought this lighter!" Ryan pulled out a lighter from his pocket. He grabbed a bunch of leaves, twigs, branches, and more leaves, and lit them on fire. He plopped down next to me and cuddled against my shoulder, hugging it. "Now, I normally, don't let people do that, but since I love you so much, I'll let it pass." Ryan soon fell to sleep. I soon succumbed to the blissful darkness of sleep. (Cato's Dream) I was standing on top of the Cornucopia, holding Peeta in a headlock. Ryan was standing by me, and he pointed out movement from Peeta's hand. "OH. HELL TO THE NO!" Ryan shot spikes from his hand at Katniss, knocking it out of her hand. He walked up to her and said, "I'll be merciful and make your death quick and painless. Say what you want, because I'm giving you fifteen seconds." "Love you, Little Duck. Be strong." She said. Ryan pulled out his ultra sword and-BAM! I woke up to the sound of buzzing and being carried. I looked up and saw Ryan carrying me over his shoulder. "Morning Sleepin' Beauty! You couldn't get your ass up, so I had to drag and carry your sorry ass!" I heard a shriek. Ryan whipped his head around. "Well, looks like Barbie's down!" He laughed again. Suddenly, blood spurted from his back, painting everywhere a dark, red, crimson. Two Angelic blood soaked wings emerged. A halo faded in above his head. He screamed an unearthly scream, in pure agony as an eye ball fell from his eye, replaced by a bandage, hiding the screaming wound. His remaining eye turned blood red. His skin turned ghostly white. He moaned in pain, as he flew around frantically.


	3. Suprise visit

I waited for Ryan to wake up, but it wasn't until something came and picked us both up. Hovercraft. I didn't question why. We were seated next to each other. Ryan looked at me. "Where are we?" "Not sure. Do you still have the Master Crown?" Ryan began to search. "I think I do." He ruffled around some more before exclaiming, "Found it!" "Found what?" Came a familiar voice. Out came the president, or to be more accurate, my father. Ryan frowned. "If it isn't Corilanus Snow!" Said Ryan. "Indutibly." Snow said. "I don't suppose we are in any trouble, Right?" asked Ryan. "No, of course not. You're only here because you two are in high demand at the capitol." I frowned. "What do you mean?" I asked. My father sighed. "There is talk of rebellion in the districts." He said. "I need you boys to provide a distraction, with your undying love for each other, So I can continue the games." Ryan spoke up. "Aren't the games just another way to stamp out any sparks that could catch fire and start a rebellion?" "You are very observant. Yes, they are." 


End file.
